


For His Friends

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai would do anything for his friends.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 9: Friendship & Shackled





	For His Friends

Judai gave the make-shift graves of his friends one last glance before he left into the woods. Manjoume. Fubuki. Asuka. Kenzan. They were all dead. He wished that there had been bodies to bury, for them to not just disappear into thin air. Yet he had still spend every moment he could with his eyes focused on their duel disks, the only proof that they even existed. 

It was a mixture of mourning and self-inflicted punishment that had kept him there for hours. Even when it made the voice in the back of his head that much clearer. Haou as he called himself. His words were harsh but true. And if there was one thing Judai wanted the most right now, it was the truth. He'd been lied to far too many times. Facts presented were coated in sugar to lessen their blow. Trickery around every corner. 

He had tried so hard to make sense of it all, yet he always ended up making the wrong choices. 

"_It was their friendship with you that shackled them._"

Judai barely even reacted when Haou's voice sounded in his head. He just kept walking, just as Haou kept talking about things both of them already knew.

"_They have been weighted down by your friendship for a while now. It was only a matter of time before those chains turned physical._"

How Judai wished he still had enough energy to cry. But the tears won't come no matter how hard he begged them to. He heard that crying was supposed to make you feel better. Anything was better than this numbness that just won't leave.

"_Killing them should've set them free, but they're still here. All of them shackled to a card because of you._"

Super Fusion pulsed in his deck box as it always did. Always reminding him that it wasn't completed yet. That it needed **more**. 

"_Your friends are very hungry. Why don't you find something for them to eat?_"

He could make out a town through the trees. Darkness surrounded him as he prepared his duel disk. He couldn't hear his deck anymore, but Haou had assured him that others would come as he needed them. The screams of the villagers were swallowed by Super Fusion's excitement as it got another meal. But even now it still craved for more and he began his trek towards the next village.

Judai already did so many bad things for his friends, what was one more sin now?


End file.
